When You Still Believe
by frolicks.with.froggies
Summary: They never went back. After stumbling back through the wardrobe it had been over. No more magic. It's been 10 years, and 18 year old Lucy is the only one who still believes in Narnia. The call of a king will return her to the land she loves. AU/PC
1. Chapter 1

When You Still Believe

An AU on what would have happened if Lucy, Peter, Susan, and Edmund had not gone back to Narnia for many many years. What is Lucy was the only one to return 10 years later?

Chapter 1

* * *

Lucy Pevensie was very lonely.

It had been 10 years since she had first been to Narnia with her brothers and sister. For those of you who don't know, Narnia is a magical land where everything beautiful and lovely exists.

When Lucy and her siblings went to Narnia through a magical wardrobe they found themselves in a winter wonderland that had been enslaved by an evil witch. The Pevensies' had freed the Narnian people from the tyrant with the help of a great lion called Aslan. Aslan was the one who had brought the siblings to Narnia, and he told them of a great prophesy which foretold their coming. It also made them King's and Queen's of Narnia.

The siblings ruled Narnia for many years and the reign was happy and joyous. It was referred to ever after as the Golden Age of Narnia. Yet all good things must come to an end. The siblings were pulled from Narnia and forced back into the mundane world of normalcy.

It was very hard for Lucy to adjust to being eight again. She had learned so much in Narnia, that now as a child she seemed to be a very bright young woman. It was hard for her to fit in with normal school aged girls, and those who did not take the time to get to know Lucy mistook her maturity as dullness.

Lucy's siblings were not able to adjust to their new lives quite as well as Lucy. So they suppressed the memories.

Susan was the first to forget.

She smothered herself in grown-up things. Using make-up and boys, as her tools Susan made herself forget the beautiful gowns and handsome suitors from Narnia. She forgot the dances and glittering balls. She forgot how it felt to be loved and admired by all- to be sought after and loved. To Susan, Narnia became a dream.

Peter was the next to forget.

He had been a great king in Narnia, and to suddenly find himself in a position of no power and no say made him resent the real world. How could a man be expected to go from strong knight and leader to school boy again? He, who had held lives in his hands and fought sword to sword risking life limb and honor for his country- was nothing. Peter buried Narnia so he no longer felt inferior. Peter went back to being a normal man, instead of a great king.

Edmund forgot last, and it could be said that he never _really_ did.

Perhaps it was his brotherly love of Lucy, or maybe it was how he had been humbled before Aslan, but Edmund never forgot in his heart. He knew what it meant to be the forgot one, the lost soul, the traitor. He also knew how important it was to keep faith. But Edmund stopped speaking of Narnia to everyone, even Lucy. Perhaps it was the deep sorrow of it all, or maybe it was some secret guilt that still hung on his heart. One thing that can be said for Edmund though is that he did devote a great deal of time to church. He seemed particularly fascinated with the crucifixion of Jesus Christ.

Lucy never forgot.

In her heart she had always know that there was a place like Narnia even before going there, and after visiting Narnia, the land sung the song of hope in her heart. Lucy was pure and kind and she could never forget the wonders that filled Narnia. She was Aslan's dear one after all, the child who had been first shown Narnia out of the four, and the one who held true even when her siblings no longer stood by her.

Lucy worked hard in school, and she graduated highly in her class. She was kind to everyone, and made many friends even with the un-popular girls at school. Lucy was planning on going to Oxford to study Law (what better thing for a former Queen to know) that fall. Many people said that the field seemed unsuited for her, but Lucy wanted to go into politics. She wanted to make England a better place, a place of happiness and serenity like Narnia. She knew that would be what Aslan would want. To bring the love he had taught her into her own every day life.

Lucy did not date often.

She had gone on a few dates with different men, but none of them truly sparked any interest in her. They were all very kind in their own ways, but none of them shared Lucy's love of fantasy. They thought it enduring, she found their thoughts annoying. Lucy did not appreciate condescending attitudes. She got enough of that from Peter and Susan these days.

Lucy was a pretty girl.

Not as fair as Susan, but still very lovely in her own right. Lucy had grown her hair long over the years and it had turned to a reddish brown. Her face was not remarkable, but her eyes were merry and her lips nearly always turned to a smile. Her voice was melodic, and seemed almost whimsical. All and all Lucy had grown up to look exactly as she had in Narnia, except for the fine dresses and crown.

It was two weeks before Lucy was due to start Oxford that she and her siblings would be meeting at a restaurant in downtown London for dinner. It was something that they did once a month. As the siblings rarely saw each other than these dinners, they had come to be essential in maintaining their bond. Lucy had arrived at the restaurant promptly at six thirty.

That dinner was when all of the trouble began.

Lucy arrived last out of all of the Pevensie siblings. She hadn't even been late, but it seemed everyone else was a bit saw her first as she walked through the door of the café.

He stood; arms spread wide, and exclaimed, "Lu! We've been waiting for you. I haven't seen you since your graduation. How are you?" He walked over to her and embraced her. He looked very happy, oddly so.

Peter led Lucy over to the table that four were sharing and pulled out her chair. Lucy sat gracefully and greeted her other siblings. After the formalities were over Edmund turned to Peter.

"What's up Peter? You seem unusually happy. Has something happened?"

Peter smiled, "Yes, something… wonderful happened. I've been promoted. I've been made a partner!"

Susan smiled instantly, "OH! How wonderful Peter. This is what you've been working for. And you're still so young, I thought it would be another few years before you made partner."

Edmund clasped Peter's hand in his own and smiled jovially. "It really is great Peter. Congratulations."

"Yes," Lucy echoed, "Congratulations. We all know how much you've wanted this."

Peter smile didn't falter for a second; he nodded and looked extremely pleased with himself. Silence fell over the group. No one said much except the occasional comment, they ordered, and the food was promptly served. They ate in silence.

Lucy was growing tired of the silence. She broke it with the only thing she knew to talk about. "Do you remember Narnia?"

The silence remained, but it was a different kind. It was the type of silence that only happens when someone says something extremely uncomfortable for everyone else.

Susan responded first. Her back stiff, and her fork grasped tightly she replied through pinched lips, "You mean that silly game that we played as children during the war. Yes what about it Lucy."

Lucy hadn't brought up Narnia for several years, but the reaction for her siblings was always the same. She always wished that they would remember somehow and would talk to her about it. "It wasn't a game Susan and you know it," said Lucy, "all of you do. You wouldn't have reacted that way if it was 'just a game'."

Peter looked a Lucy, his smile force, "Lucy you know that was just a game. Who ever heard of a… what was it…? Ah! A country in a sock drawer. "

"It was a wardrobe," Edmund interjected. "Even if it was a game it was a jolly good one. I remember it brought a lot closer during the war. Why Peter we were always fighting before that game and by the time we went home we were the best of friends."

"Yes," said Susan, "and what was it, a giant bear made us king's and queen's or some such nonsense. Really, we're all adults here. I see no reason to talk about it right now."

"He was a Lion," Lucy interjected fiercely, "and his name was Aslan."

Everyone at the table shivered at the name. "By Jove Lu, don't say that name. It brings back up such horrid feelings." Peter muttered, looking down at his plate. Susan looked at her coldly, a slight sneer on her pretty lips. Edmund seemed unsure of what to think exactly. In the end he settled for looking at his plate as well.

Lucy sighed. Best let the topic drop. "Perhaps we should speak of something else," Lucy said carefully. "No need for such tension." Peter and Edmund looked relieved, but Susan's eyes took on a hard look.

"You really believe in that rubbish don't you Lucy," Susan asked mockingly. Lucy didn't say anything.

"Come on now Lu' it's time you let go of that silly game. You're all grown up now. Start acting like it." Susan's words were sharp and patronizing.

"Come on now Sue, that's enough," Peter said.

"I want' to hear her say it," Susan said harshly, "Say it was all just a game Lucy."

Lucy remained silent, but her hand balled into fists.

"Come on Lucy, say it. Say it was game." Susan was starting to look hysterical.

Still silence

"SAY IT LUCY!" Susan was yelling hysterically standing up and knocking over her salad. Lettuce went flying.

"Susan calm down!" exclaimed Edmund. Susan did no such thing, as she began to chat, almost demonically 'say it' .

"Just say it wasn't real Lucy, she's getting hysterical." Peter looked anxiously at his silent sister.

Lucy stood up, "No" she said simply. Lucy threw some money on the table and left. She wasn't sure how much she had left, whether it had been too much or too little, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

She would never forsake Narnia.

Not even for her family.

* * *

(2 Weeks Later)

Lucy was excited, ecstatic really. She was at the train station.

In 15 minutes a train would be coming to take her to **Oxford **of all places!

Lucy couldn't believe it. Everything she had dreamed of, everything she wanted. It would be coming true soon.

Well everything she wanted on Earth and in London.

What Lucy wanted more than anything was to go to Narnia. That wasn't going to happen...probably. There was still hope, Lucy knew that. It just seemed hard to hope a lot of the time.

Lucy knew that was how Peter had lost himself to Narnia though, by giving up hope of ever meaning anything again or going home again. She would keep hoping because that was what Lucy was good at. She wouldn't forget Narnia and be like her siblings. An image of herself chanting say it with wild eyes came to mind and she shuddered slightly. No, that would never be her. The thought of being scared of Aslan's name was too sickening for her to forget him.

It was a lot like that saying, 'Better to believe in God and there be no God then to not believe in God and there be a God. If there isn't and you believed, then you're dead no harm no foul. If there is and didn't believe, you're pretty much screwed.'

Lucy had laughed the first time she had heard the saying, but it had stuck with her. In a way it was true. She was better off believing in Narnia then not. It gave her a light at the end of the tunnel and the forever hope that one day she would go home. She would be able to run through the woods with fawns, shoot her bow with the centaurs, and ride horseback through the Narnian and Archenland planes.

Lucy hadn't spoken to any of her siblings for two weeks. Not sense the restraint incident with Susan. Apparently she had gone into hysterics and attracted a lot of attention. The attention of reporters. Susan was now being discredited in several different tabloids. Who would want a mentally unstable model?

Susan probably blamed Lucy for the entire thing.

Lucy thought that she probably deserved it. She should probably leave her siblings alone about Narnia and let them forget in peace. It would probably be a kinder thing to do.

It was in times like these that Lucy wondered what Aslan would want her to do.

Lucy glanced over at the clock. Nearly ten. Her train should be here any second now...

Suddenly Lucy felt a pinch. She let a rather loud squeal, attracting the attention of a rather elderly couple that sat not too far away. Lucy blused and looked away.

Who had pinched her?

She looked around. No one was close enough to have comited the crime.

She felt the pinch again. In several different places.

Lucy knew this feeling.

It was magic.

Lucy had to keep her self from grinning wildly.

Magic meant Narnia, and Narnia meant one thing.

Home.


	2. Chapter 2

When You Still Believe

Disclaimer- I do not own Narnia. All I own are the books, and I sure didn't find any rights concealed in the pages.

AN- So editing, it's happening. Yeah... no promises on updates though (1/31/11)

Chapter 2

* * *

Lucy was on a beach.

She had never seen the beach before, in fact it was nearly alien to her, but she knew the moment she saw it that it was a Narnian beach. And that she was in Narnia.

Lucy did the only thing that seemed sensible in such a situation…

She screamed with joy, and laughed till tears ran down her cheeks. She stripped off her shoes and ran as fast as she could towards the ocean water and danced in its waves.

Latter, with the salt water in her hair and the sand sticking to her feet, Lucy waded back to the waiting shore utterly exhausted. Judging by the sun it was nearly noon, and she had been playing in the water for hours.

Lucy collapsed in the sand and breathed a sigh of contentment.

She was home, and her faith was justified.

Lucy could feel the air of Narnia moving through her body, strengthening every cell, and smiled. She felt like a queen again, she felt like Lucy the Valiant.

While Lucy bathed on the beach it occurred to her that Narnia didn't have many sea-sides that didn't lead right down to Car Paravel. That meant that the castle couldn't be too far away.

Lucy stood and resigned herself to a very long walk down the beach. This of course, wasn't too unfortunate considering Lucy loved the beach and the feeling of the ocean and sand squelching between her toes.

Presently Lucy realized that it was lunch time and she was rather hungry and thirsty. Thankfully she had had her purse with her when she had been pulled to Narnia, and inside of it she had a bottle of water and a sandwich (for her train trip).

Lucy knew that sandwiches were not very good if not kept cool, and she also knew that this sandwich was only a little bit away from going bad as it had been in the sun for a very long time. She also knew that it would do little good to conserve the food, so she decided to go ahead and eat it now and hope that she found the castle before dark. So grabbing her purse and putting her shoes inside of it (for who really wants to wear sandy socks and shoes) she started the trek down the beach.

Lucy ate the sandwich heartily as she walked along the beach, but she conserved the water as best she could. She knew that she would be happy to have it latter.

As she walked Lucy noticed that the beach seemed to curve. But that didn't really seem right, for the only Narnian beach that she could remember curving was the one that led to the north. Lucy was very sure that she was going south.

How odd…

* * *

It took Lucy another 15 minutes to realize that she was either on a peninsula or an island. At the rate that beach was curving she inclined to believe island. When she saw some rocks up ahead it was very clear that she was indeed on an island and that the other mass of land that she had spotted was too far to swim to (Her father's words about swimming in currents you don't know ringing in her head).

Lucy did gain one good piece of knowledge from standing on the rocks. There was a stream up ahead.

Lucy rushed towards it, and then (when she reached it) began to go inland as to get some fresh and clean Lucy walked upstream she began to notice that the trees were all asleep.

It was unnerving for her not to see them. Placing her hand on the trunk of the tree she whispered "Oh trees, my dear friends, what has happened here? Why are you all sleeping? Come out, come out and dance with me again."

Nothing happened.

Lucy sighed and walked on.

Once she was sure that the stream was not salty, Lucy bent down and took several long drinks from the stream. It was cold and fresh, much better then the hot bottle water. She dumped the contents of the bottle and refilled it with some from the stream.

As she stood, Lucy noticed that there were apple trees not 3 meters away. Lucy (who was still quite hungry) rushed foreword.

Soon Lucy was in the middle of a large apple orchard. Nearly all of the apples looked large and just the right age for eating. Lucy pulled one off of a branch and bit into it hungrily, the juices spilled over onto her chin. It tasted heavenly; Lucy couldn't remember a better apple.

Lucy meandered on, happily munching on the apple. She kept walking lazily, the smell of apples filling the air (nearly drugging her), until she tripped over a rock. Yet, when Lucy looked back it wasn't a rock at all that she had tripped over. It was the bottom of a pillar. It looked broken, and very old. Had this been the sight of a building at some point?

As Lucy kept walking she saw many more pillars and parts of a building. Finally, Lucy came into a clearing and she saw the structure for what it was: a castle.

Something tickled a Lucy's memory. Looking down at the apple and then up at the castle, Lucy felt dread course through her. Running foreword Lucy entered the main structure of the castle.

Great Hall

Anti-Chamber

The Dais

The Orchard

She didn't want to think it, but she knew that the thought had to be thunk. This could be Car Paravel.

How she didn't know, but something inside of her told her that this had to be the castle. The structure fit. The Orchard fit. This was Narnia, Lucy was quite positive. And hadn't Car Paravel been on a peninsula? It wouldn't take much for it to turn into an island. Lucy could also remember planting the Orchard not 3 weeks before they had left Narnia. Hadn't the mole king told her that she would be quite glad of these trees one day? Well she certainly was now!

But… perhaps it wasn't.

Lucy had been in Narnia 10 years ago. Castles didn't fall to ruin in 10 years. It simply wasn't possible.

Yet… when she had gone through the wardrobe the second time it had been 2 weeks since Tummnus had seen her. Hadn't that been only two day's for her? Was it possible for time to pass differently for her world and Narnia? Could it have been hundreds of years since she had been here last?

Lucy could think of two places to look as to verify if this was Car Paravel or not; The Well and The Treasure Room.

Lucy thought it best to find the well first, as she would probably be sleeping here and would need a place to drink from. She followed the path of her memories and as she walked she saw the outlines of smaller rooms. She knew them instantly. Even more proof that this was Car Paravel.

She found the well exactly where it had been in Car Paravel; the exact same shape and size. It confirmed her thoughts. Lucy felt her knees grow weak and she slid down to the ground.

Her home was gone.

It was a horrible truth that disturbed her greatly. Car Paravel was destroid.

What had happened here?

Was it because they had left?

Had Narnia been attacked?

Lucy let her thoughts swirl in her mind, but then something golden caught her eye.

It was chess piece.

The knight to be exact. Lucy leaned forward and picked it up. It was very heavy for its size. Maybe 3 or 4 pounds. It had a ruby eye's (or at least it would have, but one of the rubies had been knocked out), and it looked exactly like the chess piece Edmund had lost. She remembered how they had searched for it, but they had never found it. Why was it the only remnant of the treasures from Car Paravel? Where were its brother pieces? Everything was so strange, so wrong.

What was going on here?

Lucy forced herself to stand. Perhaps the treasure room would hold some answers. She walked on shaky legs to where she knew the room to be. The door was covered by vines. Lucy groaned, but began to tare at the vines. They came away easily enough. It took a good while before the vines were completely cleared away, and when they were Lucy could clearly see the door. This was indeed Car Paravel. Any doubt that it might not have been was squelched.

Lucy turned the golden door knob, but it was wouldn't turn. Sighing in frustration Lucy wiped her sweating brow. This was really getting annoying. Lucy placed her hand on the door and felt the damp and rotting wood. Maybe she should through a rock at it? No, something better came to mind when Lucy saw the hinges. Lucy worked at them until finally they came loose and the door fell with a great clump. Below her was a very dark hole and stairs leading downward.

Bother, she wished she had matches.

Swallowing her fear Lucy gripped the wall and began to carefully descend the stairs. She counted as she went

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,…17. The exact number of stairs as she remembered.

When she stepped onto the ground floor flames instantly spurted up. Lucy remembered that the magic of this room was keyed to do that only for herself and her siblings. Lucy was eternally grateful that the magic hadn't dimmed...

Lucy stared in awe at what was before her. It was the treasures of Car Paravel. They were still here!

Lucy ran foreword to her chest and opened it.

There inside she found many of her dresses-which fit thankfully as she was done growing and was only a couple years younger than she was when she left Narnia, her chain mail -which was quite light but very durable, her cordial, her dagger, and her bow and arrows -Perhaps it was some magic in the room but the bows string was still perfectly in tact.

The thing about Narnian clothes is that they are a good deal more comfortable then earthly clothes, as well as much nicer looking. You can then understand why Lucy immediately donned a light red and gold dress that was exceptionally beautiful and particle (she put on the mail first though). Lucy also put on a scarlet cloak as she knew she would be thankful of it later tonight when it got cold. Lucy also hunted through her chest until she found a pair of tough brown hiking boots. She discarded her old clothes into the chest.

Lucy also withdrew her cordial and dagger and placed them both on her belt; she then took the bow and arrows and slung them over her shoulder.

A sudden thought hit Lucy as sudden thoughts often do in such situations. Lucy knew that she could fight as well as any woman can. She knew that she was no where near her brother's caliber, but since she was in Narnia and it would be best to arm herself. Lucy wondered if it would be ok to take up her brother's sword, Rhindon, and his shield.

Lucy walked over to Peter's chest and lifted it. Shifting through his clothes Lucy found his sword and shield. Lucy tightened the strap of his shield so that it fit over her arm, and then placed it down so she could inspect the sword.

Pulling Rhindon for his sheath Lucy saw that he had not rusted at all. In fact the sword was still in perfect condition. Lucy spoke in a whisper- more to herself than to the sword, "Rhindon am I allowed to use you? Would it be disrespectful of my brother's gift?" As if in answer the sword glowed golden and shrunk slightly to a more Lucy usable size. "I'll take that as a yes," Lucy told the sword, slightly surprised, "thank-you".

Placing Rhindon on her hip, opposite her dagger and cordial, Lucy picked up the shield and decided that it was time to leave. Lucy closed Peter's chest and her own, walked toward the stairs, grabbed a torch, and began back up the stairs.

Hopefully she wouldn't need all of the weaponry.

* * *

When she reached the top of stairs, Lucy placed the torch in a holder not far from the door, propped the shield on the same wall, and then turned to go back down to the Orchard. Lucy wanted to get some practice with the bow. It was still several hours until dusk, and she wanted to be somewhat prepared if something were to happen.

Before Lucy even had a chance to go through 3 arrows, she heard voices coming from not too far off.

Keeping an arrow in the bow Lucy moved towards the voices warily. She reached the point where the mainland -or what she assumed to be the mainland- and island were closest and saw a little boat very close by. There were two soldiers in the boat along with a strange little bundle.

The soldiers were talking in very loud voices.

"Let's drop it here," said one, "no need to go any further." The other soldier nodded and lifted up the little bundle. It was now that Lucy realized that the strange little bundle was a dwarf. Shocked to say the least, Lucy realized that they were going to drown the dwarf, and they she had to stop them.

Standing, Lucy shouted, "Put him down!" in her strongest voice. She let the arrow go and it hit one of the soldiers in his helmeted head and bounced off with a twang. The two soldiers looked up, screamed in unholy terror, dropped the dwarf (in the boat thankfully), and jumped overboard. They half ran, half swam to the mainland, screaming the entire way.

They didn't look back once.

Lucy put down her bow and unclasped her cloak and then ran into the water to catch the boat before it drifted. Pulling it to shore as best she could, she reached in and helped the little dwarf upwards. Using her dagger, Lucy cut the rope that bound him and removed the gag that covered his mouth.

The first words out of the dwarf's mouth were, "Well whatever they say you don't feel like a ghost." Like most dwarfs he was very deep chested and no more than three feet high. He had an immense beard of course red hair that left little of his face to be seen except for his hawk like nose and twinkling black eyes.

"Anyway," he continued, "ghost or not, you've saved my life, and I'm extremely obliged to you"

"But why should I be a ghost?" asked Lucy

"I've been told all my life that these woods are as full of ghosts as they are of trees. That's what the story is, and that's why when ever they want to get rid of anyone they bring them down here, like they be doing with me, and say they'll leave 'em to the ghosts. But I always wondered if they didn't really drown them or cut there throats. I never quite believed in the ghosts. But those two cowards that you just shot believed alright. They were more frightened of taking me to my death then I was of going!"

"So that's why they ran away so quickly!" exclaimed Lucy.

"What's that!" said the dwarf.

"They got away. I haven't really practiced with a bow for a very long time and I wasn't really aiming to kill." Lucy didn't want anyone to think that, even out of practice, that she could miss at such close range.

"Hmmm," said the dwarf, "that's not so good. May mean trouble latte on. Unless they hold their tongues for their own sake."

"If you don't mind my asking," began Lucy, "why we're they trying to kill you?"

"Owe, I'm a dangerous criminal I am" said the dwarf cheerfully, "Buts' that's a long story. And I was wondering if perhaps you were going to ask me to supper. You've no idea what an appetite it gives one, being executed."

"There's only apples," said Lucy, "sorry."

"Better than nothing, but not so good as fresh fish," said the dwarf, "Looks like I'll have to ask you to supper instead. I saw some fishing gear in that boat, and anyway, we must take it round to the other side of the island lest she be seen"

Lucy nodded in agreement, and the two of them went down to the waters edge, pushed off with the boat (which was easier said then done) and scrambled aboard.

The dwarf took charge at once. Lucy was just barely tall enough to use the oars, so she had to row. It was no easy task for her but she managed well enough. The dwarf steered the boat north along the channel, and then eastward up the channel. From there Lucy could see for what felt like miles. Lucy thought that she recognized bits of land, but she wasn't sure because of the woods.

When they came to open sea the dwarf started fishing. They had a rather good catch of Pavenders, a rainbow fish that Lucy vividly remembered eating in the old days. When they had caught enough they ran the boat up into a little creek and tied her to a tree.

The dwarf, who was a quite capable person, cut the fish open, cleaned them, and said "now what we want next is some firewood."

"I'm sure there's plenty in Orchard by the castle," said Lucy.

The dwarf gave a low whistle, "Beards and Breadsticks, so there really is a castle after all."

"It's only a ruin," said Lucy sadly.

The dwarf looked a Lucy with a rather curious expression on his face, "and who on earth…" but then broke off and said, "No matter, breakfast first. But one thing before we go on. Can you lay your hand on your heart and swear that I wasn't really drowned and that we're not ghosts here together."

After Lucy had reassured him that they were indeed, all living, they made there way up to the castle using Lucy's purse as a basket for the fish.

As they walked up to the castle the dwarf heard Lucy mutter, "It's all so still."

"The trees?" Asked the dwarf. Lucy jumped, obviously in her own world.

"Yes of course, who else?" Lucy asked the dwarf.

"What did you expect? There always still." he asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"They used to dance," Lucy said, her voice almost a sigh.

They were silent for the remainder of the walk.

After gathering some firewood, making a fire, and starting to cook the fish, Lucy noticed that the dwarf was not very comfortable in the castle. He kept muttering about ghosts, but he eventually settled down and started cooked happily.

Eating hot fist with no forks and one dagger between two is a messy affair, but as it was now 6 or so and both people were anxious to learn the others story, so neither minded too much. When both the dwarf and Lucy had finished their meal and gotten a drink from the well. The dwarf produced a pipe about the size of his own arm, filled it, lit it, blew a great cloud of fragrant smoke, and said

"Now…" but Lucy cut him off.

"You tell me your story first, then I'll tell you mine."

"Well," said the dwarf, "as you've saved my life you should have your own way. But I hardly know where to begin. First of all, I'm a messenger of King Caspian's."

"Who's he?" asked Lucy.

"Caspian the 10th, King of Narnia, and long may he reign." Answered the dwarf, "that is to say he ought to be King of Narnia and we hope he will be. At present he is only king of us old Narnian's."

"What do you mean by old Narnian's if you please?" asked Lucy.

"Why that's us," said the dwarf, "we're a kind of rebellion I suppose."

"Oh," said Lucy, "and Caspian is the chief old Narnian."

Umm, no, not exactly. He's actually a new Narnian himself. Oh, I am doing poorly at this. I best tell you it straight from the beginning…"

And he did.

The general jest of the story that the dwarf, Trumpkin, tells Lucy is that Caspian (21) is the rightful king Narnia. His uncle and aunt are usurpers. With the resent birth of their son, they wanted to kill Caspian. Caspian got away with the help of his tutor, Dr. Cornelius (who is part dwarf). Caspian found the new Narnian's, started up a rebellion, and was now in desperate need of help from the ancient king's and queen's and Aslan. So he blew the mythical horn of Queen Susan hoping to call some form of help. Trumpkin had been sent to Car Paravel to see if any form of help had arrived there.

"Well," finished Trumpkin, "In the morning I best get back to Caspian and tell him no help has come."

"Oh, but don't you see!" exclaimed Lucy, "I'm the help. I'm Queen Lucy the Valiant, sister of the High King Peter!"

"Well, that's all very well and all," said the dwarf rather timidly, "but we were rather hoping for your brothers…"

"Oh I'm sorry," Lucy interrupted rather sternly, "but they're not here are they. You'll have to make due with me. Now in the morning you and I will go to the Stone Table and I will help Caspian win this war. And don't think to leave me, I can find my way there by myself."

The dwarf could only nod as Lucy turned away from him, snuggled into her cloak and try to fall asleep.

The dwarf did the same, and his mind was left spinning from the only sharp words he had heard the young woman utter.

Perhaps she would do some good after all.


	3. Chapter 3

When You Still Believe

AN: Ok, sorry for not updating. I've moved across the country though so give me a little slack. Hopefully more updates will come and more often.

Chapter 3

In Which Lucy Does Things Right

* * *

When Lucy woke in the morning it was sunrise.

She gasped with delight when she saw it, having not seen a Narnian sunrise in a long time. The sun rose from behind the ocean, setting the water and sky into sparkling disarray. There were still a few stars out, and they added to the over all loveliness of the morning. Lucy felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her.

Lucy missed the old days.

She missed her siblings too.

Peter, oh lord, he would know what to do about the war. Lucy was good at strategies, but if it actually came to fighting like Peter… Lucy wouldn't stand a chance.

Susan was another story, for secretly Lucy was glad that Susan wasn't there. Susan would be going on about how everything was impossible. Susan was just too grown up for Narnia.

Lucy wanted Edmund there most. Edmund, who was her best friend and always looked out for her. Edmund, who always believed in her and gave her strength. Lucy would have to believe that Edmund was there in a way. That he was still giving her strength. Aslan knew, she would need it in these coming days.

Trumpkin had awoken to the sound of a sigh.

When he opened his eyes he saw the strange woman from the previous night.

Trumpkin couldn't look away.

With the sun rising into the sky, and her eyes sad and solemn yet happy and joyful at the same time, Trumpkin began to have true faith that old Narnia would live again. Perhaps it was the glimmer of hope, perhaps it was the way the Narnia garb clung around her. Maybe it was her tresses flying in the wind. She seemed angelic. Something not of this world...

* * *

They left the castle before the sun had fully risen. Lucy had considered the many ways that she and the dwarf could get to Aslan's Howl, and the only real solution that she could think of was going by way of boat and up to glass water creek.

Lucy also knew that she would never be able to row that far. So she contented herself with the idea of going the same way the dwarf had come (resolving herself it several two straight days of walking so they could make good time).

So it started, with Lucy filling up her canteen with water and gathering 10 apples to put in her bag, that the two companions started the long trek to the stone table.

As the trekked through the woods, Lucy could help but think about how quite it all was.

She missed the trees.

Of course she didn't vocalize any of that to Trumpkin, who seemed to think that Lucy was quite mad anyway.

There was very little conversation between the two companions as the trudged on. Even less as the day drew on and the air became hot and muggy.

That night Lucy, who was quite exhausted, and Trumpkin, who was only a bit tired (for he was a dwarf and could go on for days), still only knew very basic information about each other. They didn't speak at all when they stopped, merely set up camp and fall into hard sleep. They only slept for a couple hours, and then they were off again. It was only 3 in the morning when they left.

Lucy didn't complain at all though. She knew that Narnia was in the middle of a war and they needed her. She needed to help them and acting like a little girl who needed more sleep wouldn't help. She just needed to have faith in Aslan that everything would tern out well in the end.

The second day of traveling was much like first. Oddly enough though, both parties were a bit more talkative.

Trumpkin told Lucy about the world of Old Narnia pre-Caspian and how all of the old Narnians had hidden themselves. Lucy had been horrified to learn that most of them had never even left the forest where they took refuge.

Lucy had told Trumpkin about life in London and how she was aiming to go into politics after she went to Oxford. Trumpkin was quite fascinated with her world, as had never heard of cars or even universities. The idea of education to such a high degree was alien to him.

There conversation ended rather abruptly though when Trumpkin asked Lucy about her siblings. Lucy had gotten very quite and a sad look had passed over her face. In a very low voice that Trumpkin had to strain to hear she said, "They've forgotten, and now they can't come home."

Trumpkin hadn't understood what she meant, but he knew better than to ask Lucy again. He preferred gay look of happiness that was usually plastered on Lucy's face. But her words, "they've forgotten," worried him. What had the great kings and queens forgotten? And why couldn't Lucy just tell them whatever it was? Obviously she knew since she was here.

* * *

It was the middle of the day when something happened.

A sudden 'twang' had alerted Lucy and Trumpkin that they were in trouble and they were being shot at.

Both human and dwarf and dodged quickly behind different trees, pulled out their bows, and pulled an arrow into place.

More arrows reigned down on the two, but they were thankfully protected by the trees. Lucy had peeked out from behind hers and had seen something that made her skin crawl in fear. There was an outpost not 20 feet away from them, and there were some 50 men all with bows at the ready.

These men all had a look of cruelty in there eyes, and Lucy was truly afraid for her own life. But only for a moment, for she was Lucy, the Valiant Queen of Narnia. And Lucy knew that she and Trumpkin needed to sneak away as soon as possible. She knew that she needed to keep a clear head to do this.

Lucy looked around slowly in search of a better form of cover, but instead saw a flash of gold.

She knew instantly what, or better yet, who it was.

Aslan


	4. Chapter 4

When You Still Believe

Chapter 4

* * *

Lucy couldn't think. She couldn't move, nothing would register. Only one thing echoed in her mind,

Aslan.

The great lion, the great lord, son of the emperor beyond the eastern sea.

Aslan

Her dearest friend, her only hope, and savior in all ways.

Aslan was here!

And Lucy felt hope

But if was over, the feeling of euphoria that came with seeing Aslan dissipated.

More arrows reigned down on Lucy and Trumpkin, and there was no time to marvel at the wonder that was Aslan. Lucy had to move, she had to get her friend to safety. Lucy had to help a prince become a king. Lucy needed to live.

Looking into Aslan's eyes, Lucy knew what she had to do.

She needed to have faith.

So taking the dwarf by the hand, Lucy ran foreword toward Aslan. Aslan didn't stay stationary though, he turned and he padded off at his usual steady pace. There was something odd about the path he took though; it was a path free of arrows. Lucy followed Aslan, stepping only where his paws stepped, trusting that he would lead her to safety.

Trumpkin wasn't quite.

In fact he was rather indignant about being dragged along. It was apparent that Trumpkin couldn't see Aslan. He thought that Lucy was simply leading him into danger. He shouted at Lucy to get behind a tree, to run for cover. But Lucy didn't respond. She was too busy watching Aslan.

Aslan kept walking at a steady pace. No one was following. Lucy couldn't fathom why, but she figured it was just one of Aslan's tricks.

Trumpkin soon grew quite as he saw that he was indeed safe. He tried several times to get Lucy's attention and ask her why she had walked out into danger like that (and why she had dragged him along with her) but he could never get her to look away from straight ahead of her. Lucy seemed to be in a different world, one that Trumpkin could not reach her in. He tried to follow her eyes and see whatever it was she was looking at, but all he could see were the woods.

Had the young queen gone mad?

Trumpkin wrestled his wrist free of Lucy's vice like grip, but she didn't stop (nay, didn't falter) when he broke free. She kept going, staring at that invisible presence up ahead.

The lion led Lucy on for hours, though it only felt like a second to her. She was vaguely aware of Trumpkin shouting at her, but she couldn't break her eyes away from the lion that was in front of her. He was so breathtaking and magnificent. Aslan's mere presence filled Lucy with hope and happiness. She felt Narnian once more.

When Aslan finally came to a stop it was nightfall.

Lucy froze the second the lion ceased moving, and Trumpkin (who couldn't see the lion) kept walking and ran into Lucy.

"Hey there! Why 'da stop?"

Aslan turned and looked a Lucy with such joy and such love. "Well done," was all he said, before turning and disappearing into the woods.

"Oye! I know where we are. We're not 15 minutes from the Howe! Bed knobs and Broomsticks, you've led us right to it!"

Lucy only shook her head at Trumpkin, "It wasn't me, it was Aslan".

"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't see anyone else, and I certainly didn't see a lion!" Trumpkin's disbelief was a little too obvious for Lucy's taste.

"He was there whether you want to believe it or not. I don't care what you have to say in the matter, he was there and I saw him! Now we should really get to shelter, there's no telling Miraz's army might show up."

Trumpkin gave Lucy another odd look but turned and led the way to the Howe.

* * *

**Caspian's P.O.V**

Prince Caspian of Narnia and King of the Old Narnians was very tired. He didn't know how much more the Narnians could take.

The horn had failed.

No help was coming. It had been three days since he had blown the horn, and no help had come. It was only half a days walk to the lantern waste or Car Parevel (if the castle even existed).

But no. Nothing. The squirrel had returned a day and half ago with no one. And Trumpkin, poor Trumpkin, was probably dead. There had been reports from Miraz's last outpost that a dwarf had been captured and drowned.

Caspian was walking outside the Howe at dusk. It was getting dark and he would have to return soon, but movement caught his eye and drew him out of his dismal thoughts.

It was a woman.

The most beautiful woman that Caspian had ever seen, a warrior woman. She wore a gown that fit her like a glove, and was a rich color and of such a fine make that it was fit for royalty. She had dark and glossy hair which tumbled down her back. She was slim and slightly busty and had porcelain skin that shone in the fading light. Though this was all part of her charm,there was something else about her that made her all the more appealing.

She looked happy. It showed in her walk, her eyes, and her slightly upturned lips. Her joy radiated off of her like the sun radiated heat. And just like a moth to flame Caspian was blinded by that joy and wanted nothing more than to be it.

Caspian wanted this woman. He didn't care who she was, she was the most desirable thing that he had ever seen. He wanted her and he would have her.

But then, Caspian saw the dwarf.

Trumpkin.

Trumpkin with a warrior woman could only mean one thing.

This woman was an ancient queen, Queen Susan the gentle or Queen Lucy the valiant.

This did no lessen he fervor.


	5. Chapter 5

When You Still Believe

Chapter 5

* * *

As they approached the Howe in the fading light, Lucy could make-out a man about 3 years her senior. He was tall, but still lanky in a boyish way. He had dark hair and olive skin; he was very handsome. He looked Spanish, or better yet a Telmarine- since they were in Narnia, and Spanish men didn't just randomly appear. Was he an enemy? Surely not, for Trumpkin didn't seem worried. So that left him as only one person...

King Caspian.

And he even in the dim light Lucy saw how he was looking at her. She had seen that look before on the faces of men. It was the look of desire. Of want. Rabadash had given Susan that look, and now Caspian was giving it to her. It made her heart clinch in a strange mixture of fear and curiosity.

As they drew closer his eyes smoldered, darkening and intensified. Lucy wanted to turn and run away from this strange man who was giving her such strange looks. She would feel far more comfortable if her brothers were here. Or Susan so that look would be directed at her sister instead.

But they weren't. Lucy was alone.

She would have to deal with those looks and no doubt they would go away. After all, Lucy was only a plain young girl from England. Even if she had been Queen once upon a time, that was all it was. Once upon a time.

Once upon a time she had grown up from the age of 8 as a great Queen. In this timeline and this body she had grown up an English school girl. Though she looked no different then she had then, Lucy was a little different. She had no doubt forgotten customs or how to walk just so. Or maybe how to fight properly!

No. She wouldn't think such thoughts. Whatever Caspian may look at her like didn't matter. She we here on a mission. She was here to save Narnia. Nothing else mattered. She wouldn't let anything else matter.

They were finally within speaking and hearing range of the King. He spoke first.

"Trumpkin. We all thought you we're dead!" He didn't take his dark eyes off Lucy, "What angle have you brought back from the netherworld."

Trumpkin chuckled nervously. "Who else but the brave queen Lucy who bares her brother's, the High King Peter's that is, sword. She comes in his stead, as he cannot… what was it you said again lass?" It was quite funny to watch Trumpkin try and be eloquent.

Lucy smiled (to Caspian there was no lovelier sight) and said, "He is unable to come to Narnia. My two brothers and sister have… other affairs with which they must deal with. They have sent me in their stead. I should hope I shall be sufficient."

"More than sufficient I am sure fair Lady," Caspian said taking her hand and bending down to kiss it. His eyes left hers as his lips brushed her hand. His kiss burned with the same intensity of his eyes, and a sharp jolt went through Lucy's entire body.

Lucy snatched her hand away and struggled to find her voice, "It is growing quite dark your highness. Perhaps it would be best to return to the protection the Howe."

Caspian only nodded. A slight smirk graced his handsome features.

They walked to the Howe in near silence. Trumpkin spoke now and again, but seemed to be aware of a kind of friction between the two Monarchs. When they entered the Howe, every action seemed to cease instantly. No one spoke a word, but they saw the dwarf whom they had thought dead, and with him they saw a fair lady who looked like a warrior queen. The horn had answered their prayers.

Caspian led them down many twisted hallways. It was a cold, black, musty place, with an occasional bat fluttering in the torchlight, and plenty of cobwebs. Lucy, who had been mostly in open air since that morning at the railway station, felt as if she was going into a trap or a prison.

"My goodness," whispered Lucy, "Look at those carving on the all. Don't they look old? And yet I'm older than that. They weren't here when I was." It had only just now dawned on Lucy just how much time had passed since she had last been here.

"Do not worry my lady," Caspian said jokingly, "You don't look a day over a hundred, and these carvings have been here for over a thousand years."

"Are you telling me I look old?" Lucy asked pertly.

"Quite the opposite," replied Caspian, "merely commenting on how young you look."

Trumpkin went on ahead and then turned to the right, and then to the left, and then down some steps, and then to the left again. Then at last they saw a light ahead- light from under a door. And now for the first time they heard voices, for they had come to the door of the central chamber. The voices inside were angry ones. Someone was talking so loudly that the approaching of the King, Lucy, and the Dwarf had not been heard.

"They are holding counsel without me!" exclaimed a shocked Caspian. "Well, we'll just have to see what they have to say!" He looked fairly angry.

"I don't like the sound of that," whispered Trumpkin.

"You know well enough", said a voice ("That's Cornelius, my tutor," whispered Caspian to Lucy.") "why the Horn was not blown at sunrise that morning. Have you forgotten Miraz fell upon us almost before Trumpkin had gone, and we were fighting for our lives for over three hours! Why the king did not have time to blow it until he had a breathing space. And I will repeat again, we should not be having this conference without him, Nikabrik."

"I'm not likely to forget it. When my dwarfs bore the burn end of the attack, and in one fix all of them fell! And don't you go telling me what to do, you Renegade Dwarf! He is a Telmarine. Why should we trust him anyway? What reason has he given us?" (That's Nikabrik," whispered Trumpkin.)

"For shame dwarf," came a thick voice ("And Trufflehunter," said Caspian.) "We all did as much as the Dwarf's and no less than the King. And he is King, the rightful King of Narnia. He deserves our allegiance, for he was swore to give us our freedom. That's more than you can say for any other man."

"Tell that tale your own way for all I care" answered Nikabrik, "But whether it was the horn was blown too late, or whether there was no magic in it, no help has come. You, you great clerk, you master magician, you know-all; are you still asking us to hang our hopes on Aslan and King Peter and all the rest of it?"

"I must confess- I cannot deny it- that I am deeply disappointed in the results of the operation," said Doctor Cornelius.

"To speak plainly," said Nikabrik, "your wallet's empty, you eggs addled, your fish uncaught, you promises broken. Stand aside then and let others work. And that is why-" ("Oh poor Doctor," whispered Lucy.)

"The help will come," said Trufflehunter. "I stand by Aslan. Have patience, like us beasts. The help will come. It may even now be at our door."

"I would be inclined to agree with you faithful badger," said Lucy as she pushed her way into the room. Both Caspian and Trumpkin followed, obviously a bit deterred by Lucy's sudden entrance.

"Who are you!" exclaimed the Nikabrik, obviously not liking his meeting being interrupted.

"She is the Queen Lucy the Valiant," said Trumpkin.

There was a fairly drawn out silence in the room, and during the silence Lucy noticed that there were two other figures who had not spoken yet. They both looked a bit uneasy.

"Your Majesty," said the badger. Lucy smiled and leaned foreword, put her arms round the beast and kissed the furry head. "Best of Badgers, she said, "You never doubted me all through. My eternal thanks."

"No credit to me, your Majesty," said Trufflehunter. "I'm a beast and we don't change. I'm badger, what's more, and we hold on."

Lucy then turned and looked at the Doctor, "And my thanks to you as well, doctor."

The doctor smiled at Lucy, "Think nothing of it your Majesty."

Lucy turned next to Nikabrik, and she fixed him with a steely gaze. "And what of you, dwarf? Here I am in the flesh, do you doubt Aslan and my brothers and sister now?"

The dwarf didn't say anything, merely gave a rather sullen look.

"Who, may I ask, are you two," asked Caspian to the two hooded figures. "What business do you have in my war chamber. "

"Worshipful little king and queen," came a think whining voice. "So please you both, I am, and very obliged to his Wonderful Dwarfship for his friendship, I'm sure. Your Majesties, bless your fair faces, have no need to be afraid of an old woman that's nearly doubled up with rheumatics and hasn't two sticks to put under her kettle. I have some poor little skill- not like yours, Master Doctor, of course- in small spells and cantrips that I'd be glad to use against our enemies if it was agreeable to all concerned. For I hate 'em. Oh yes. No one hates better than me."

"That is all most interesting and –er- satisfactory," said Doctor Cornelius. "I think I now know what you are, Madame-"

"As do I," interjected Lucy sharply

"- Perhaps your other friend, Nikabrik, would give some account of himself?"

A dull grey voice at which made Lucy's flesh creep replied, "I'm hunger. I'm thirst. Where I bite, I hold till I die, and even after death they must cut out my mouthful from my enemy's body and bury it with me. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies."

"And it is in the presence of these two that you wish to disclose your plan?" asked Trufflehunter.

"Yes, and by there help that I mean to execute it." Said Nikabrick.

"There is nothing that a **hag** and a **werewolf** will be able to help you with which is not perfectly vile," Said Lucy scathingly.

"And what do you know about it little Queen?" asked Nikabrick. "What do know about magic?"

"Very well, what is your plan, dwarf? What is this great plan that involves Dark Magic?"

"We have used the horn and a fat lot of good it did us! Aslan has sent us a girl, the lowest of the four! What good will she do us? No! I propose that we call upon someone else."

There was no answer, and for a few minutes it was so still that Lucy could hear the wheezy snuffling of the badger.

"Do you mean who I think you mean?" asked Lucy in a shaky voice.

"I mean a power so great that it kept Aslan at bay for a hundred years."

"Not the White Witch!" exclaimed Lucy!

"SEE! SEE! Even your great queen Lucy fears her! Who better to call upon?"

"But heaven and hearth Nikabrick! Haven't we always been told that she was the greatest enemy Narnia had ever seen?" Caspian looked at Nikabrick like he had gone mad.

"What the King says is true. You do not know how terrible she was Dwarf. She was once Jadis of Charn. A queen so horrible that she caused every person who lived in her world to die at a single word; a queen so horrible that when she came to Narnia at the dawn of it's time and ate of a tree that gave her eternal life and eternal wretchedness. You want this woman back into your world, a woman who would kill you sooner than fight for you?"

"She would help the Dwarfs, she would help my people. I say we call upon her" thundered Nikabrick.

"Is this open treason Dwarf?" asked Caspian, hand on his sword.

"Put that sword back in its sheath Caspian. Murder at council eh? Is that your game? Don't be full enough to try it. There's three on my side and three on yours. Four if you count the little girl."

"Come on then," snarled Trufflehunter, but he was immediately interrupted by the Doctor.

"Stop, Stop, Stop, you go to fast. The witch is dead, all of the stories agree on that. What does Nikabrick mean, calling on the witch?

The grey and terrible voice which had spoken only once before said, "Oh, _is_ she?"

And then the shrill, whining voice began, "Oh bless his heart, his dear little Majesty needn't mind about the White Lady – that's what _we_ call her- being dead. The Worshipful Master Doctor is only making game of a poor old woman like me when he says that. Sweet Master Doctor, learned Master Doctor, who ever heard of a witch that really died? You can always get them back."

"Call her up," said the gray voice. "We are all ready. Draw the circle. Prepare the blue fire."

Above the steadily increasing growl that of the Badger and Cornelius's sharp "What?" rose the voice of King Caspian like thunder.

"So this is your plan, Nikabrick! Black sorcery and the calling up of an accursed ghost. We shall have none of it!

The next minute or so was very confused. There was an animal roaring a slash of steel; Lucy drew her brother's sword and was met with the horrible and gnarled face of the hag. With a great sweep of the sword she was beheaded and her body fell limp. A similar fate met the werewolf at Caspian's hand.

Nikabrick and Trufflehunter rolled around on the floor in a sort of cat fight. In the end Trufflehunter won, his sharp claws slashing through the Dwarfs neck.

All of their enemies were dead.

Lucy felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Caspian. "Are you all right," he asked. His eyes held genuine concern. Lucy nodded weakly. She hadn't had to kill anyone for several years. It was rather disconcerting.

"Thank Aslan," was all Caspian said and he enveloped her in a tight and warm embrace.

Lucy felt oddly comforted.


	6. Chapter 6

When You Still Believe

Chapter 6

* * *

_There was a rustle of wind through the trees. Caspian found himself looking out over a vast forest with the wind swirling around him. The scent of the ocean was brought to his nose... a salty smell he had only smelled once. Long ago as a child. _

_Looking through the forest he saw a flash of brown and red and heard a tinkling laugh in the trees. Instinctively he knew it was her, the golden queen. He found himself rushing into the Forrest, stomping through the growth, following the merry laugh and the flashes of red from her cloak. _

_Caspian felt as if he had been running for hours, but he never tired. Neither did his phantom queen apparently. He kept in hot pursuit, desperate for something though he was not sure what. _

_They came into a clearing. The woods surrounded them in a perfect circle and the warm sun and inviting clouds could be clearly seen above. Caspian quickly saw shapes of a lion, a deer, and a stag in the clouds. Past memories it felt, though not his own. _

_She stood in the center of the clearing. Around her were many faces, beautiful naiads and dryads. Wooded women with wild hair and smiling faces. As beautiful as the wood women were, they were nothing to the vision before him. Her dark hair fluttered in the wind, whipping around her face in a symphonic manner. She smile and joy radiated from her eyes, the joy and smile for him and him alone it felt. She wore little. Only that red cloak and a short golden dress- thin and tight. It showed him everything about her. _

_He felt his mouth water._

_He dismissed the naiads with a wave of his hand and they seemed to melt away into the ground, gone. She beckoned him forward with her eyes, a hand slightly out stretched._

_He ran to her and pulled her mouth to his, begging her for a hot and needy kiss. She gave in easily, melting into his mouth. Tongues battled slightly, his more than hers. The queen's tongue seemed to invade his with every turn. Like playing a game of hide and seek._

_They broke the kiss at last and Caspian heatedly kissed down her neck, finding her pulse and sucking lightly at the place on her neck where shoulder and column meet. She moaned slightly, arching against him slightly. He gently undid the clasp of the cape and let it slide to the ground. She shivered slightly at the loss of warmth and pulled herself closer to him._

_Caspian found himself wanting to be as close to her as possible, to truly feel her body against his own... 'Oh darling,' he moaned lightly as he felt her kiss his neck lightly, 'say you'll stay. Say you're mine'._

_The woman did not reply but she did back away. She was no longer near him and his body ached at the lack of warmth._

_'My lady?' Caspian asked, confused._

_'My lord, this is a promise to you by Aslan himself. If you manage to free old Narnia and win my heart, I will stay. But until then my Lord, you have much to prove. Become the King Narnia needs. Then you shall have all you desire'. The apparition leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly, and then melted away. Just like the dryads._

* * *

Caspian awoke with a shutter.

A dream... of course it was a dream. But a dream that felt sent from Aslan himself telling him what he must do- a quest if you would.

After the meeting he had suggested that they all get some rest. A long day had happened, blood had been shed. Tomorrow would be long as well, and no doubt more blood would be spilled. Caspian and the others had gone to sleep... peacefully so it would seem.

Caspian looked over to the sleeping queen. Her breath came in easy patterns, rested and ready. He longed to reach over to her uncouncious form and run a hand through her hair. To feel if it was a soft and silky as his dream had implied.

Caspian resisted temptation.

The privileged would one day be his, to stroke that women's hair. He would win her heart. He saw no other option.


	7. Chapter 7

When You Still Believe

Chapter 7

AN- to clear up any confusion, the 'Golden Queen' from last chapter wasn't supposed to be a mystery. Just Lucy and Caspian attempting to be poetic about her

* * *

The sun rose just as it always did. Lucy was awake to great it, sitting at the mouth of the Howe. She had been restless the previous night, falling into a peaceful rest for perhaps a few hours, but woke just as the sky began to tinge pink. Lucy drew her red cloak around herself firmly and looked out into the wilderness. How odd to think it had been thousands of years since she had last been here. To think the trees now slept... how impossible that seemed.

Quite suddenly, though it did not seem to be sudden at all to Lucy, she heard her named called. At first she thought it was her father's voice, but that didn't seem quite right. Then she thought it was Peter's voice, but that didn't seem to fit either. Lucy should not have wanted to move from the safety of the Howe, yet an overwhelming happiness and comfort filled her so completely that she wished to seek out the voice. She looked at the lovely sunrise, with a sun larger than our own, and at the pink and yellow tinged sky, and felt Narnian and whole and she knew it was that voice which was giving her this feeling.

"Lucy," came the call again, neither her father's voice nor Peter's. She began forward, trembling with excitement but not with fear. The sun was bright that the whole forest landscape seemed quite as clear as midday, though it looked wilder. Lucy wandered forward into the forest...

Looking around at the trees and the firs about her Lucy could not help but mutter "Why, I do believe they're moving. They're walking about." There was certainly noise in the woods, a noise such as trees make in a high wind, though there was no wind that early morning. Yet it was not exactly an ordinary tree-noise either. Lucy felt there was a tune in it, but she could not catch the words. But there was, at least a lilt, she felt her own feet wanting to dance as she got nearer. And now there was no doubt that the trees were really moving- moving in and out through one another as if in a complicated country dance, ("And I suppose," thought Lucy, "when the trees dance, it must be a very, very country dance indeed.") She was truly among the trees now.

The first tree Lucy really looked at closely seemed at first glace to be not a tree at all but a huge man with a shaggy beard and great bushes of fair. She was not frightened: she had seen such things before. But when she looked again he was only a tree, though he was still moving. You couldn't see whether he had feet or roots, of course, because when trees move they don't walk on the surface of the earth; they wade in it as we do in water. The same thing happened with every tree Lucy looked at. At one moment they seemed to be the friendly lovely giant and giantess forms which the tree-people put on when some good magic had called them into full life; the next moment they all looked like trees again. But when they looked like trees, it was like strangely human trees, and when they looked like people. It was like strangely branchy and leafy people- and all the time that queer lilting rustling, cool, merry noise played.

"They are almost awake, not quite," said Lucy. She knew she herself was wide awake, with no signs of early morning tiredness in her bright and shinning eyes.

She went fearlessly in among them, dancing herself as she leaped this way and that to avoid being run into by these huge partners. But she was only half interested in them. She wanted to get beyond them to something else, it was from beyond them the dear voice had called.

She soon got through them (half wondering whether she had been using her arms to push branches aside, or to take hands in a Great Chain with big dancers who stooped to reach her) for they were really a rung of trees round a central open place. She stepped out from among their shifting confusion of lovely lights and shadows.

A circle of grass, smooth as a lawn, met her eyes, with dark tress dancing all round it. And then- oh joy! For _he_ was there: huge lion, shinning golden in the fresh morning sunlight, with his huge black shadow underneath him.

But for the movement of his tail he might have been a stone lion, but Lucy never thought of that. She never stopped to think whether he was a friendly lion or not. She rushed to him. She felt her heart would burst if she lost a moment. And the next thing she knew was that she was kissing him and putting her arms as far round his nick as she could and burying her face in the beautiful rich silkiness of his mane.

"Aslan, Aslan. Dear Aslan," sobbed Lucy. "At last."

The great beast rolled over on his side so that Lucy fell, half sitting and half lying between his front paws. He bent forward and just touched her nose with his tongue. His warm breath came all round her. She gazed up into the large wise face.

"Welcome child," he said.

"Aslan," said Lucy, "you're bigger."

"That is because you are older, little one," answered he.

"Not because you are?"

"I am not. But every year you grown, you will find be bigger."

For a time she was so happy that she did not want to speak. But Aslan spoke.

"And you? Young Prince? Will you not step out from behind your hiding place?" asked the lion.

Lucy turned around to find none other than Caspian standing behind a tree, looking somewhat embarrassed being called out by the lion.

"Do not feel shame Son of Adam, for you did right to follow Lucy into the forest. I f I had not intended for you to find your way here, you would not have." Caspian looked a but more relieved but still a tad nonplussed. Lucy assumed it was somewhat intimidating to meet Aslan for the first time, she remembered walking into his camp so many years ago and how her legs had shaken in nerves.

What Lucy did not know was that Caspian had been watching her that morning as she gazed at her sunrise. She did not know he had followed her into the forest with hopes of his dream being reenacted. She did not know that he had longed to pull her near and kiss her lips and ravish her body. If Lucy had known, she may have been a bit more weary of Caspian.

Caspian moved forward into the clearing and stood near to Lucy. He seemed half inclined to rush towards the lion like he had seen Lucy do, but did posses a pride that would not allow this. Wouldn't that just be a tad girly?

"Young one's. We have much to discuss." said the lion, his tail swishing back and forth. It was a mesmerizing movement. He sat back, waiting for one of the young monarchs to speak.

"Aslan..." started Caspian, "I... to be honest I do not know how to win this war. Old Narnia, the Narnia loyal to you, does not have the strength of numbers the Telmarine army has. We lose each skirmish and battle... I do not know how much longer hope can hold on."

"Lucy," the lion said, "Do you know how to solve this?" For the truth was, Lucy did.

"We must send Miraz a challenge for single combat."

It was very odd to Caspian, but no one had ever thought of that. "I will meet my uncle head on then," Caspian said, a grim determination in his eyes. "But will he except a challenge from me? He had the bigger army."

"He many not." said Lucy, "But it is worth a try. If you agree of course, Aslan."

"Yes child, that is quite along the lines of what I think. You will help His majesty with this process, and when the challenge has been accepted, you will meet me back here. For I have more work to do young one."

"Oh of course Aslan!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Very well, depart on to the Howe Lucy. I have words to exchange with the young Prince." said the lion. And Lucy, with no small amount of curiosity, turned and left for the Howe. She knew better than to stay and spy on Aslan. He had caught her at it before.

When Lucy was out of ear shot the Lion began, "Now young Prince, we must test your metal. Tell me, what do you desire from this war?"

"I wish to free Narnia from my uncle and the Telmarine's of course" said Caspian,, in an almost theatrical manner.

"Is that all young Prince?" asked the Lion.

"Well... I do wish to rule peacefully in Narnia. To find some equality between the beasts and men and dwarfs and tress. I wish to return to the old ways."

"A noble goal," agreed the lion, "but you do not know all of the old ways as you put it. For you are Telmarine by birth and Telmarine raised."

"I will have the beasts and dwarfs and fauns and centaurs. Surely they remember the old ways?"

"Yes indeed. They remember the ways of their people. Badgers know their badger ways and centaurs know the centaur ways. But there is no man who knows the man ways of Old Narnia"

"May I ask then, how do I learn them?" Caspian was quite confused at this point.

"The good Queen Lucy knows all of the old ways of Narnia. Of beast, dwarf, faun, and centaur. Of tree, bird, giant, and man."

"I would ask," said Caspian, "how long will the Queen be staying. How long does the magic of the horn last?"

"No one is told any story beyond their own young Prince." the lion said.

"May I expect to have time to learn from her?" asked the Prince, trying to gain some form of information off of Aslan.

"That greatly depends on you, Caspian."

"I would very dearly..." the prince paused as he felt something climb in his throat. Nerves perhaps? "I would dearly want Lucy to stay as long as you allowed."

"We shall see Son of Adam. We shall see." was all Aslan replied on the matter.

Finally, Caspian got the courage to say something more. "Aslan... if you don't mind my asking... why did you not send Lucy's siblings? The Great King Peter and Queen Susan and King Edmund?"

"Ah... my dear children have forgot me," the lion had a sorrowful look to his eye.

"Forgotten?" Caspian asked, confusion written on his face.

"Yes, they no longer have faith in Narnia or me. Only Queen Lucy had maintained her faith in Narnia. Only Queen Lucy holds the key to the return of her siblings."

Caspian still did not quite understand, but knew better then the question the lion. So he moved past the topic and asked. "Is there anything else my lord?"

"Not at this time young Caspian. You will find Lucy planning your battle. Know that my faith is with you and that should you win this battle, the war and Narnia will be yours." And with that the lion breathed a great breath into Caspian's face and he felt all the aches and pains of war leave his body and he felt quite at peace with Aslan. And finally, Caspian felt ready to face the coming battle.

* * *

When Caspian returned to camp he found Lucy and the doctor writing a letter to Miraz. It seemed quite an odd thing, to know he would soon be fighting his uncle. It seemed odder still to think that he fought not only for his country, but for the lady dictating in front of him.

It was quite a good letter, it was obvious Queen Lucy was well versed in such things. She later told Caspian the rather amusing fact that she had often dictated or written the letters of war her brothers sent out.

The letter read as follows-

_Lucy, by the gift of Aslan, by election by prescription, and by conquest, Silver Queen in Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands and Lady o Car Paravel of the Eastern Sea. _

_Speaking in the name of her most royal brother, Peter, also by the gift of Aslan, by election, by prescription, and by conquest, High King, over all Kings in Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Car Paravel, Knight of the Most Novel Order of the Lion_

_To Miraz, Son of Caspian the Eighth, sometime Lord and Protector of Narnia and now styling himself King of Narnia, Greeting. _

_For to prevent the effusion of blood, and for the avoiding all other inconveniences likely to grow from the wars now levied in our realm of Narnia, it is our pleasure to adventure our well-beloved Caspian in clean wager of battle to prove upon your Lordship's body that the said Caspian is lawful King under us in Narnia both by our gift and by the laws of the Telmarines, and your Lordship twice guilty of treason in withholding the dominion of Narnia from the said Caspian in the most abhominable bloody, and unnatural murder of your kindly lord and brother King Caspian the Ninth of that name. Wherefore we most heartily provoke, challenge, and defy your Lordship to the said combat and monomachy, and have sent these letters by our own hand- to which point we will determine with your Lordship all the conditions of the said battle. _

_Given at our lodging in Aslan's Howe this XI day of the month Greenroof in the first year of Caspian the Tenth of Narnia. _

"That ought to do," said Lucy, drawing a deep breath. "And now we must send two others with myself."

"Are you sure, My Lady," said Caspian, "that you should walk so brazenly into Miraz's camp. He is no kind man, not even to a woman."

"Have faith dear Caspian," was all Lucy said. Though she gave him a look and smile that made his heart stop for a few seconds.

"I think the Giant ought to be one who comes." Lucy continued on the matter of escorts.

"He's... he's not very clever you know," said Caspian.

"Of course not," said Lucy. "But any giant looks impressive if only he will keep quiet. And it will cheer him up. He did look ever so sad when I last saw him. But who for the other?"

"Upon my word," said Trumpkin, "if you want someone who can kill with looks, Reepicheep would be the best."

"He would indeed, from all I hear," said Lucy with a laugh. "If only he wasn't so small. They wouldn't even see him till he was close! And I don't know if I would trust a mouse not to spring into action in camp. They are known for their valiance... and their sometimes rash actions. All in the name of honor of course!"

Caspian laughed as well, "That does sound just like Reepicheep."

"Send Glenstorm, My Lady," said Trufflehunter. "No one ever laughed at a Centaur."

"So it is decided" said Lucy with a cheerful smile.

Caspian felt that feeling in his throat again. Perhaps it was nerves? "Do be careful Lucy," he said with a very serious look in his eyes and a stiff jaw.

"Of course Caspian," said Lucy, looked a little confused at his concern.

"No really," he said, taking her hand in his, "be careful." Lucy found herself starring into those eyes and felt lost. And that warm hand grasping her own... her heart sped up ever so slightly... a blush filled her cheeks...

"You too Caspian, really." Lucy replied, her stomach doing strange flops as she said the words.

* * *

AN- so I've been sick and I've been updating. Please don't expect more too soon. I really have no idea when this fic will be finished, if or when. I update when inspiration hits. Reviews do motivate I will say, so go on Story Alert and review :)


	8. Chapter 8

When You Still Believe

Chapter 8

* * *

An hour later two great lords in the army of Miraz, the Lord Glozelle and the Lord Sopespain strolling along their lines and picking their teeth after breakfast, looked up and saw coming down to them from the wood the Centaur and Giant Winbleweather, whom they had seen before in battle, and between them a figure they could not recognize. Nor indeed would the girls Lucy used to go to school with have recognized her if they could have seen her at that moment. For Aslan had breathed on her at their meeting in the woods and a kind of greatness hung about her.

"What's to do?" said the Lord Glozelle. "An attack?"

"A parley, rather" said Sopespain. "See, they carry green branches. They are coming to surrender most likely."

"She that is walking between the Centaur and the Giant has no look of surrender in her face," said Glozelle. "Who can she be? It is certainly no Telmarine lady I have seen. For if I had I would certainly remember such a woman."

"No indeed," said Sopespain. "This is a great Lady, I warrant you, wherever the rebels have gotten her from. She is (in your Lordship's private ear) a queenlier woman than Prunaprismia ever was. And what fine clothes she wears. I wager no small fortune went to their make."

"I'll wager my dappled Pomely she brings a challenge, not a surrender," said Glozelle.

"How then?" said Sopespain. "We hold the enemy our first here. Miraz would never be so hair-brained as to throw away his advantage on a combat."

"He might be brought to it," said Glozelle in a much lower voice, eyes still somewhat fixed on the approaching group.

"Softly," said Sopespain. "Step a little aside here out of earshot of those sentries. Now. Have I taken your Lordship's meaning alright?"

"If the King undertook wager of battle," whispered Glozelle, "why either he would kill or be killed."

"So," said Sopespain, nodding his head.

"And if he killed we should have won this war."

"Certainly. And if not?"

"Why, if not, we should be as able to win it without the King's grace as with him. For I need not tell your Lordship that Miraz is no very great captain. And after that, we should both victorious and kingless."

"And it is your meaning my Lord that you and I could hold this land quite as conveniently without a King as with one?"

Glozelle's face great ugly. "Not forgetting," said he, "that it was we who first put him on the throne through our flattery and support. And in our years that he has enjoyed it what fruits have come our way? What gratitude has he show us?"

"Then we are in agreement." said Sopespain.

"There is one other matter..." began Glozelle, he face becoming somewhat sly.

"And that would be?" asked Sopespain.

"To the victor of war comes the spoils. I would request the lady to my bed." said Glozelle with a leer.

"Ah" began Sopespain in understanding, "that can very quickly be arranged my friend. But say no more, look—here comes one to fetch us to the King's tent."

When they reached Miraz's tent they saw Lucy and her two companions seated outside it and being entertained with cakes and wine, having already delivered the challenge, and withdrawn while the King was considering it. When they saw them thus at close quarters the two Telmarine lords thought all three of them very alarming. Thought Glozelle was not so intimidated that he could not spare Lucy a lecherous look which bother her greatly. It was not at all the same tender look Caspian seemed to reserve for her.

Inside, they found Miraz, unarmed and finishing his breakfast. His face was flushed and there was a scowl on his brow.

"There!" he growled, flinging the parchment across the table to them. "See what a pack of nursery tales our jackanapes of a nephew has sent us."

"By you leave, Sire," said Glozelle. "If the young Lady who we have just seen outside is the Queen Lucy mentioned in the writing, then I would not call her a nursery tale but a very attractive insensitive for Caspian to fight."

"Queen Lucy, pah!" said Miraz. "Does your Lordship believe those old wives' fables about Peter and Lucy and the rest?"

"I believe my eyes, your Majesty," said Glozelle. "And even if this is not the true Queen, the Narnian vermin will surely be invigorated by her prescience."

"Well, this is to no purpose," said Miraz, "but as touching the challenge, I suppose there is only one opinion between us?"

"I suppose so, indeed, Sure," said Glozelle.

"And what is that?" asked the King.

"Most infallibly to refuse it," said Glozelle. "For though I have never been called a coward, I must plainly say that to meet your nephew in battle if he fights for such a lady's favor- why on your life, my Lord King, have nothing to do with him."

"Plague on you!" cried Miraz. "It was not that sort of counsel I wanted. Do you think I am asking you if I should be afraid to meet Caspian? Do you think I fear him even as he fights for a Lady's favor? I wanted your counsel on the policy of the matter, whether we, having the advantage, should hazard it on a wager of battle."

"To which I can only answer, your Majesty," said Glozelle, "that for all reasons the challenge should be refused. There is death in the strange woman's face."

"There you are again!" said Miraz, now thoroughly angry. "Are you trying to make it appear that I am as great a coward as your Lordship?"

"Your majesty may say your pleasure," said Glozelle sulkily.

"You talk like an old woman, Glozelle," said the King. "what say you my Lord Sopespain?"

"Do not touch it, Sire," was the reply. "And what your Majesty says of the policy of the thing comes in a very happily. It gives your Majesty excellent grounds for a refusal without any cause for questioning your Majesty's honor or courage."

"Great Heaven!" exclaimed Miraz, jumping to his feet. "Are _you_ also bewitched today? Do you think I am _looking_ for grounds to refuse it? You might as well call me a coward to my face."

The conversation was going exactly as the two lords wished, sh they said nothing.

"I see what it is," said Miraz, after staring at them as if his eyes would start out of his head, "you are as lily-livered as hares yourself and have the effrontery to imagine my heart after the likeness of yours! Grounds for refusal, indeed! Excuses for not fighting! And if I do refuse it (as all good reasons of captaincy and martial policy urge me to do) you will think, and teach other to think, I was afraid. Is it not so?"

"No man of your Majesty's age," said Glozelle, "would be called coward by any wise soldier for refusing the combat with a great warrior in the flower of his youth. In the flower of his lust as can also be well imagined".

"So I'm to be dotard with one foot in the graze, as well as a dastard and um-impassioned by the flames of youth!" roared Miraz. "I'll tell you what it is, my Lords. With your womanish counsels (ever shying from the true point, which is one of policy) you have done the very opposite of your intent. I have meant to refuse it. But I'll accept it. Do you hear, I'll accept it! I'll not be shamed because some witchcraft or treason has frozen both of your bloods. I'll take the Queen Lucy on the battlefield itself if it will prove my youth and passions to you fools!"

"We beseech your Majesty-" said Glozelle, but Miraz had flung out of the tent and they could hear him bawling out his acceptance to Lucy.

The two lords looked at one another and chuckled quietly.

"I knew he'd do it if he were properly chafed." said Glozelle. "But I'll not forgot he called me coward. It shall be paid for."

* * *

There was a great stirring at Aslan's How when the news came back and was communicated to the various creatures. Lucy, with one of Miraz's captains (who was not such the bad sort and who Lucy got on fairly well with. And the young captain found he quite liked the bright Queen), had already marked out the place for the combat, and the ropes and stakes had been put round it. Two Telmarines were to stand at two of the corners, and on in the middle of one side as marshals of the lists. Three marshals for the other two corners and the other side were to be furnished by Caspian and Lucy.

While discussing possible marshals the two monarchs heard a great sleepy voice say, "Your Majesty, please." Lucy turned and there stood the eldest of the Bulgy Bears. "If you please my Lady," he said, "I'm a bear, I am."

"And you'll be wanting to invoke the right of the bears to be a marshal correct?" asked Lucy with a kind smile to the nervous bear, who was currently sucking at his paw as he had a tendency to do.

"If it were to so please my Lady." said the bear.

"Don't let him," whispered Trumpkin to Lucy. "He's a good creature, but he'll shame us all. He'll go to sleep and he will suck his paws. In front of the enemy too."

"I can't help that." said Lucy. "Because he is a bear and he does have a right. Narnia cannot forget her old ways Trumpkin. It would go against Aslan himself and the Old Magics to deny a beast his rights."

Caspian looked at Lucy oddly for a moment, remembering the conversation he had with Aslan early that morning. The good queen did know all the old ways, and honored them to a tee.

Lucy turned to the bear, "It is your right dear Bear. You shall be one of the marshals. But do remember to do Narnia proud in your position."

The bear put his paws behind his back and gave Lucy a look of stern pride, "I would do nothing less for my Lady." said said, his voice perhaps not so sleepy.

"Your Majesties!" came a shrill voice from near the ground.

"Ah- Reepischeep!" said Lucy, resisting the temptation to take the little mouse in her arms and cuddle him furiously. But she knew such a thing must never happen, as it would shame the mouse greatly.

"My dear Lady," said Reepicheep. "My life is ever at your command, but my honor is my own. Dear Queen, I have among my people the only trumpeter in your Majesties army. I had thought, perhaps, we might have sent with the challenge. Sure my people are grieved. Perhaps if it were your pleasure that I should be a marshal of the lists, it would content them."

A noise not unlike thunder broke out form somewhere overhead at this point, as Giant Winbleweather burst into one of those not very intelligent laughs to which the nicer sorts of Giant are liable. He checked himself at once and looked as grave as turnip by the time Reepicheep discovered where the noise came from.

"I am afraid it would not do," said Lucy very gravely. "Some humans are afraid of mice-"

"I have observed it, good queen," said Reepicheep.

"It would not be quite fair to Miraz," said Lucy, "to have in sight anything that might abate the edge of his courage."

"Your Majesty is the mirror of honor," said the Mouse with one of his admirable bows. "And on this matter we have but a single mind... I thought I heard someone laughing just now. If anyone present wishes to make me the subject of his wit, I am very much at his service- with my sword- whenever he has leisure."

"Now Reepicheep, surely your honor does dictate that someone who does not understand the importance of your honor quite as well as you should not be accountable for such actions. It would do no good to threaten at the moment. Such blows to honors and such may be settled after our war is won."

"My honor is yours, My Lady, to do with as you please," said the mouse with another one of his admirable bows.

* * *

"I say," said Caspian as he and Lucy walked away towards the woods a time later, "I suppose it is all right. I mean, I suppose I can beat him..." he trailed off, clearly nervous.

"My dear Caspian," began Lucy, turning and taking his hands in hers, "I have every faith in your ability. For you are the king of Narnia, the true King. Narnia will not allow you to lose as long as you fight for her. It is the law of Old Magic."

Caspian looked somewhat calmed. "I hope, my Queen, that you will allow me to fight for something else as well." Caspian looked down slightly at this, not quite able to make eye contact with Lucy.

"What else is there?" asked Lucy with some confusion.

"Allow me to beseech you my lady, to fight for you favor." Caspian said boldly, finally looking Lucy in the eye.

Lucy found herself caught by the gaze. Her heart pattering lightly in her cheat. She felt a thickness to her throat and dryness to her mouth, so she was not quite able to answer. Instead she nodded slowly, eyes still unable to leave Caspian's. She handed to Caspian the sword of her brother, and said "The honor of my family lies in this sword. It will grow to accommodate you in battle."

"While I am quite grateful for the sword," said Caspian carefully, "It is not your family's honor I long to fight for. But for your favor good Queen. For your love if you would bestow it."

"Love? Such a strong word young King," said Lucy taking a step back, clearly shocked.

"I could easily love Lucy," said Caspian, "but I would only do so with the permission of my hearts affection."

"Such permission," said Lucy blushing furiously, "would be granted gladly Caspian, though I do not know how long my heart is free to give love here in Narnia."

"Any time with your love would be more than worth the most brutal fight," Caspian declared with the deepest sincerity in his voice.

"Then my favor is yours Caspian. Fight well."

"Thank-you my Lady," Caspian moved the queen's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"I must depart," said Lucy looking into Caspian's eyes fondly. "Aslan is expecting me."

"I understand, be safe Lucy."

"It is you who fights Caspian, you must be safe. I should hate to not fully see how large the extent my affections for you could grow."

With that, Lucy departed into the woods, searching for Aslan, leaving Caspian clutching King Peter's sword, heart full of a feeling he hesitated to call hope.


End file.
